ncisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catherine Bell
Catherine Bell est une actrice britannique naturalisée américaine. Elle interprète le Lieutenant-Colonel Sarah Mackenzie dans la série JAG. Biographie Née le 14 août 1968, elle est la fille de Peter, un architecte britannique d'origine écossaise et de Mina, une infirmière iranienne qui ont divorcés alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Elle est partie vivre à Los Angeles avec sa mère. Elle a été naturalisée américaine à l'âge de 12 ans. Depuis son enfance, elle joue dans des publicités. En même temps, elle a continué ses études et est entrée à l'Université de Californie à Los Angeles dans le but de faire de la biologie ou de devenir médecin. Elle a abandonné ses études pour devenir mannequin. Elle le sera pendant 4 mois. Mais après avoir subi les effets néfastes de ce monde (anorexie, boulimie, drogue), elle décidera de devenir actrice. Elle prendra des cours de théâtre avec Milton Katselas, professeur de théâtre réputé qui a notamment enseigné à George Clooney, Mel Harris, Michelle Pfeiffer... En 1992, elle se fera remarquer en étant la doublure d'Isabella Rossellini dans La mort vous va si bien. Elle enchaînera les petits rôles jusqu'à obtenir le rôle du Lieutenant Diane Schonke dans la série JAG. A la fin du tournage, elle apprend que CBS cherche une femme brune afin de devenir la nouvelle coéquipière d'Harm, elle écrit à Bellisario qui l'embauche pour le rôle du Major Sarah Mackenzie. Et grâce à ce rôle, elle connaîtra la consécration. A la suite de l'arrêt de la série, elle fit partie de la distribution principale de la mini-série Triangle en 2005. De 2007 à 2010, elle a incarné le personnage de Denis Sherwood dans American Wives. Côté cinéma, elle a eu un rôle secondaire dans Bruce Tout Puissant en 2003 et dans sa suite en 2006 Evan Tout Puissant. Depuis 2008, elle incarne le personnage de Cassandra Nightingale dans les 7 téléfilms de The Good Witch puis dans la série du même nom. Vie personnelle En 1994, elle rencontre Adam Beason sur le tournage de La mort vous va si bien. Le 8 mai 1994, ils se marient. Ils sont les parents d'une fille, Gemma née le 16 avril 2003 et d'un fils, Ronan né le 21 août 2010. En octobre 2011, le couple divorce. Depuis 2012, elle fréquente Brooke Daniells, une photographe. Filmographie Télévision *1994 : Dream On - Kay Meadows *1995 : Friends - Robin *1997 : Hercule - Cynea *1995 à 2005 : JAG - Diane Chank puis Major / lieutenant-colonel Sarah « Mac » Mackenzie *2003 : Meurtres en sommeil - Sam James *2005 : **''Threshold : Premier Contact'' - Daphne Larson **''Triangle : le mystère des Bermudes'' - Emily Patterson *2006 : **''New York, unité spéciale'' - Naomi Cheales **''Company Town'' - Maggie Shaunessy *2007 à 2013 : American Wives - Denise Sherwood *2013 : King and Maxwell - Joan Dillinger *Depuis 2008 : Good Witch - Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale *2019 : NCIS : Los Angeles - Sarah Mackenzie Cinéma *1994 : L'Homme de guerre - Grace Lashield *1997 : Nuclear Alert - Lisa Stark *1998 : Black Thunder, mission air force - Lisa *2003 : Bruce tout-puissant - Susan Ortega *2006 : Evan tout-puissant - Susan Ortega *2015 : The Bandit Hound - Joanne *2016 : The Do Over Son rôle dans JAG Dans une interview accordée le 6 juin 2001 à Rachel Thomas pour le site About.com, Catherine Bell revient sur ses débuts dans la série et sur comment elle a décroché le rôle de Mac. Rachel Thomas : « ﻿Quand vous êtes apparue pour la première fois dans JAG, vous jouiez un rôle complètement différent, comment en êtes-vous arrivée à revenir en tant qu'autre personnage ? » Catherine Bell : « ''C'est une si belle histoire... J'étais une guest-star dans l'épisode final de la saison 1 et il y avait une autre fille qui jouait le rôle principal féminin aux côtés de Harm. Mon personnage a été tué mais c'était un personnage vraiment important pour Donald Bellissario, qui a créé la série, parce que Harm était amoureux de cette femme. Il se retrouve à enquêter sur un meurtre et elle est morte. Nous nous sommes rencontrés et nous avons vraiment sympathisé, quand nous avons travaillé ensemble nous nous sommes éclatés. Un jour, alors que nous travaillions, on nous a annoncé que la série était annulée, mais CBS a récupéré la série et ils ont décidé de caster un nouveau personnage principal féminin. J'ai cherché à avoir le rôle, j'ai écrit une lettre à Don après avoir lu la présentation de Mac et ils m'ont contacté. Six rappels plus tard, j'avais le rôle. ''» Anecdotes *Elle mesure 1,78 m pour 55 kg. *Ses mensurations sont : 91-60-91. *Elle est membre de l'Église de Scientologie mais serait exclue à cause de sa relation avec Brooke Daniells. *Son compte Twitter est le suivant : https://twitter.com/reallycb *Son site officiel est le suivant : http://catherinebell.com/ *Son compte Instagram est le suivant : https://www.instagram.com/therealcatherinebell/ *Elle parle couramment le farsi, la langue iranienne. *Elle a plusieurs tatouages : **sa cheville droite en forme de cœur où il y a écrit "Love". **son épaule droite : une plume de paon **son épaule gauche : il y a une tête de lion **son doigt : c'est écrit "Love" **son omoplate arrière, côté gauche : il y a écrit "you can only come to the morning through the slumber" **son poignet gauche : il y a écrit "Gemma" en cunéiforme **son avant-bras droit : il y a écrit "Ronan" en Ogham. *A 21 ans, elle a été atteinte d'un cancer de la thyroïde. Depuis elle apporte son soutien à divers organismes caritatifs et aux hôpitaux pour les enfants. *Bruce Willis est un de ses amis proches. *A cause de sa grande taille, elle a toujours impressionné les garçons qui hésitaient à l'aborder. *Elle a accepté de devenir mannequin pour l'argent. Ce métier ne l'a jamais intéressé. Galerie photo Bell 2.jpg|Catherine & Adam Beason (2004) Bell 3.jpg|Catherine, Adam & leurs enfants Bell 4.jpg|Catherine, Adam & Gemma Bell 5.jpg|Catherine & son fils, Ronan Bell 6.jpg|Enceinte de son fils Bell & Elliott.jpg|Avec David James Elliott Bell & Elliott 2.jpg|Avec David James Elliott 918.jpg|Lors du 200ème épisode Bell 7.jpg|Enceinte de sa fille Catherine.jpg|Avec Karri Turner Wrap Party S10.png|Avec David et Terrence Nightingall à la soirée de fin de tournage de la S10 de NCIS LA Catégorie:JAG Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Saison 1 JAG Catégorie:Saison 2 JAG Catégorie:Saison 3 JAG Catégorie:Saison 4 JAG Catégorie:Saison 5 JAG Catégorie:Saison 6 JAG Catégorie:Saison 7 JAG Catégorie:Saison 8 JAG Catégorie:Saison 9 JAG Catégorie:Saison 10 JAG Catégorie:Saison 10 L.A Catégorie:Saison 11 L.A Catégorie:Casting principal Catégorie:NCIS: Los Angeles